


A Life With Magic

by Runa_Valerie



Series: Arilisa's guide to messing with the Potter Multi-verse. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (they dont really ever do GOOD but they do...DECENT), Arilisa is a horrible great-something-aunt/grandmother, Demons, F/M, Hedwig goes to Hermione (IM SORRY), M/M, Magical Dudley, Sentient Hogwarts, Soul Magic, Whyyyy, confused Snape, everyone forgot about Sirius until third year, good-ish Malfoy's, i dont know yet?, probably moving to the moon, shit i just deleted most of my tags, silly Dumbledore, supportive McGonagall, thats all i can think of, twin Occamy's, um...friendly Dursley's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Valerie/pseuds/Runa_Valerie
Summary: NOTE!!! ON HOLD UNTIL LIFE CALMS DOWN, SORRY, MUCH LOVE, THANK YOU! really sorry guys but life's flared up horribly. i've pulled out of the bigbang until it all calms down. really really sorry.(follows the Story Darker Souls but does not require the reading of previous)After helping Harry, Arilisa decides its time to go help the other various Potter's. and So follow young Zinnia Potter, raised by loving Dursley's. a Demon for a Aunt, who should really stop breaking laws infront of children...or giving them technically illegal gifts and...oh did i mention two other magical's? Zinnia, Dudley and Hermione, the Wizarding world best look out. Voldemort never stood a chance.(and Tom didn't either. but at least HE lived through the experience!)





	1. for the sake of simplicity, Chapter 1

Quick Note; this story will center around Zinnia(Harry), Dudley, Hermione, Tom and Luna. so far relationships looks like Zinnia-Tom, Dudley-Hermione and Luna is Luna for now. hope you enjoy the story :3

* * *

Arilisa glared at Dumbledore as he apparated away, McGonagall and Hagrid following suit, muttering to herself about the stupidity of wizards and the cold as she swept forward, dispelling the letter resting atop her great-something granddaughter and slipping the parchment into her coat pocket she looked down at the small bundle with a smile. The child looked slightly more like her mother this time round, she knew she'd have bright green eyes -a sign of the celestial tongue trait-. And her hair a dark red-black cherry colour. Arilisa could somewhat spot out some of the black/slytherin-and by default her own features family traits already -she praised magic the child hadn't inherited Godric's again- she could also catch a few of the lovegood line, idly she wondered if the lovegood blood was more concentrated this time round.

"Hello little Zinnia" Arilisa said as the young child looked up at her, gently picking up the child she vanished the basket and apparated as softly as possible to a demon-run apartment, a stop off for all demons to rest should they ever be in the area, and waited until morning, where she would make sure the Dursley's knew exactly what was going on.

During the wait she removed the bindings that had not yet taken hold on the young child.

She would make sure this version of her descendent had a good life. No matter what.

* * *

Arilisa adjusted young Zinnia as she knocked on the door of number four privet drive. Giving a small smile to Petunia when she opened her door, a slightly chubby Dudley in her own arms "good evening ma'am, might i come in? I'm afraid i have some rather bad news, about your sister and her husband" Arilisa said.

Petunia frowned but, reluctantly, allowed the stranger in. Calmly Arilisa moved to the sitting room and sat. Waiting as Petunia went to get her husband.

When both were seated in front of her Arilisa started. "My name is Arilisa Le-fay Slytherin. And I implore you to listen to me completely. I am a demon, ranked at 17th countess of hell. I am around 1000 years old and am your great-something grandmother Petunia.  
"By extension the great-something grandmother of young Zinnia here and your son. Along with both Lily and James. You might think you're family did not have magical blood but in truth you and Lily weren't far off magical ancestry. Though, you family had no idea as you come from a squib that was...discarded from his family and left at a orphanage- and no, I do not support such actions.  
"I am here to inform you that Lily and James were...murdered, the other night, by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Zinnia was the only survivor, due to, quite simply. Sheer dumb luck."

"And, what do you want us to do about it?" Vernon asked cautiously.

"I want you to take Zinnia in. Honestly against my better judgement." Arilisa paused and blinked at Dudley who'd opened his eyes and looked at her/Zinnia "um... well, uh, did you realize your child is magical?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Petunia looked horrified.

"Your child, his eyes. He has the same eyes as Zinnia, which are a magical trait that stems from the celestial tongue trait, something I, Zinnia and now your child share. I expect Lily had it as well but it was bound in some way, I expect a asshole angel, they tend to do stuff like that sometimes. Anyway. Such a trait can not manifest is the child doesn't have a magical core" Arilisa explained "It's nothing bad, the ability just allows them to speak to animals. We mostly get control over it after we're 7 years old. Once it settles fully. Though it can occasionally come through such as purring when lazing about in sunlight or some such"

"Dudley is magical?" Vernon asked, looking at his son in surprise.

"Yes. Please don't take this or Zinnia badly. Should you take her in I will happily help out with taking care of them, I don't agree with letting non-magicals look after magical children, it's a disaster that's already happened far too often, no offence. But you just...aren't adapt to dealing with magic."

"And, how exactly would you help us?"

"Set up a fund, you'd still have to work but you'd have this as a backup for any damage done by the children. Move most likely. Somewhere with a large back yard that's spelled so the neighbors wouldn't see or hear anything magical so the children can safely exercise their magic. If you'll allow me Mr. Dursley I'd cast a higher metabolism enchantment on you to help you lose weight without the mess and hardship of a diet. And recommend you take up a hobby like running or boxing. Just something to help build up muscle mass. Other then that I can also pop in when I have time -during the day- to help teach the children to control or simply help you with looking after them" Arilisa adjusted Zinnia when she started to wiggle as she let the Dursley's think.

After a few minutes Petunia spoke "Why did this...Lord Voldemort, attack my sister?"

"To be perfectly honest? Because he was an idiotic genius when he was 16. Shredded his soul without the correct safety nets. Went insane. And a few months ago he heard half of a prophecy that foretold this little one here to kill him, he, in a bid to stop this, attacked the potters killing Lily and James and tried to kill Zinnia. He, of course, is not dead due to the soul shredding thing. And yes I seem withdrawn from this, but only because I've actually already gone through this once, as in I helped a version of Zinnia and Voldemort get better lives. This is my second helping of the Harry Potter multiverse. Will I regret this? Probably. What I get for being a dedicated great-something grandmother."

"You're insane" Vernon said.

"Yes, yes I am. It's what happens when you're a 1000 year old demon in charge of 300 demons/3 armies and who has tea every saturday with Lucifer. It... it really comes with the job description after a while. _Do you have any idea how much paperwork I have to do?_ More than 24 hour per day! Which. Honestly. Is 24 hours to much!"

"Dudley is going to be magical regardless to if we accept your help or not?"

"Yes. And if you don't raise Zinnia yourselves then I will find another family to raise her, outside of certain someone's influence of course..." Arilisa sighed as Zinnia started to cry "Jacob, baby food if you would be so kind" the two Dursley's raised a brow at Arilisa before paling when a dark demonic black hole opened next to the sofa, a hand slipping through with a bottle of baby food. Arilisa smiled, thanking 'Jacob' as she took the baby food.

"Can you...explain everything you can, in more detail please?" Petunia asked softly.

"Of course"

And so Arilisa explained. Mostly glossing over her time with Harry, focusing of Dumbledore's manipulations of the families in this life, his past with Gellert that lead him to who he is today -and therefore the power he had in the wizarding world-. Tom Riddle to Voldemort, her plan to try and help both Zinnia and Voldemort, for so long as Voldemort was insane he would go after Zinnia and while Voldemort was insane Dumbledore would believe that Zinnia had to defeat him, and when he realized she was connected to Voldemort via an artificial soul bond, though she wouldn't actually act like a horcrux Dumbledore would expect her to die anyway, if only because he refused to call in a expert on soul magic's.  
She explained what would happen while raising Dudley and possibly Zinnia.

Eventually, the Dursley's agreed. Within the year they were moved to a new home, warm and comforting with 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a large kitchen, dinning room, living room and a even bigger backyard and garden -if it was spelled a little bit bigger...well, no one had to know-, the whole property was placed under high level wards to prevent anyone wishing harm on the residents or the property from entering along with wards to prevent people from realizing anything magical would ever go on inside.

Vernon lost his weight without much effort -Arilisa almost felt bad for abusing magic like that but, a demon had to do what a demon had to do. It would be impossible for him to keep with with Dudley and Zinnia as he was- and the man took up boxing again.  
Petunia took over taking care of the house -and leaving the garden to magic, really bless magic-. While taking care of Dudley and Zinnia without bias. -and slowly improving the diet of Vernon-

By the time Zinnia and Dudley were 6 years old they were both showing a healthy amount of semi-controlled magic and the two had become thick as thieves -often converse in animal tongues, much to the Dursley parent's annoyance- Zinnia had become their unofficial daughter, though she kept her Potter surname for all the Dursley's cared Zinnia was _theirs._

Arilisa had quickly sorted out Zinnia's birth certificate problem with the goblins, bless their greedy souls. Who had their claws in nearly every area of the muggle world, so that Zinnia could go to school legally. On paper the girl was adopted by the Dursley's while keeping her family name.

Arilisa, for her part. Had become the favourite aunt of the family -without much competition. Since Marge, who had hated Lily and James and therefore pushed her hatred onto Zinnia, the woman was quickly banned from the approaching the family after she let one of her dogs chase Zinnia-. The demon came over every weekend to take spend time with the children, telling them about magic. Showing them small tricks they could do once they were old enough to start channeling their magic. And if she squeezed in a mind altering ritual to speed up their understanding of the subjects they studied and make their memories a bit better...well, no one was going to know. And while she tried to stick legal, she was a _demon..._ breaking rules was in her blood.

* * *

And it was in their first week of primary school that they found the next member of their small group.

In the playground, Zinnia and Dudley were waiting for Aunt 'Lisa to pick them up. While looking around the open space they both caught sight of a bushy haired girl who was waving her hands up in the air, upon closer inspection -aka looking up- they saw there was a small book floating above her.

Dudley was the first to react, bolting to the other side of the playground the cause a scene - as they'd always been told, should their magic act up the other was to go and cause a _non magical_ distraction while the other got their magic back under wraps- while Zinnia ran over to the girl and tried to focus on her own magic to bring the book down- to no success.

After five minutes it Arilisa who pulled the book down, looking down to the two girls with a raised brow "Zinnia?"

"It wasn't me! I was tryin' to help!" the small girl defended.

"It was...me ma'am. That kind'a stuff always happens around me..." the bushy haired girl admitted softly "My mum and dad hate when i do it too, I'm sorry! I can't control it!"

Arilisa sighed, kneeling down across from the two girls as Dudley came over "Of course you can't little one. You have no training, no mentor. This is why I dislike children like you and Zinnia and Dudley being raised by people not like us. What's your name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" Arilisa smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, my name's Arilisa, that there is Zinnia, the boy next to her is Dudley. I'm their aunt of sorts and like you, we're all like you"

"Am I...a freak, weird, devil spawn? Like the people in the church call me?" Hermione asked softly  
"Of course not! You're magical Hermione! There's only one devil spawn here and that's aunt 'Lisa!" Zinnia said proudly "Magic is special and should be nurtured and cared for! There's nothing freak-y or weird-y or devil-y about it!" Arilisa broke into a coughing fit.

"Well, she's not wrong. I'm a demon, a good one. Zinnia and Dudley are my heirs of a sort. They come from my family line. As for magic there's nothing wrong with it dear. It just means you have a magical creature somewhere in your family line. Or a god of some sort"

"Magical creature? Like a dragon?" Hermione asked, wide eyed.

"...probably not a dragon. That is...not an image I ever want to entertain. But a human like creature and a human, elves or fae, demons or angels, naga and what not. Humanoid creatures" Arilisa explained.

"Hermione? Who's this?"

"Mum! This is Arilisa, Zinnia and Dudley! They're like me!" Hermione said proudly "I'm not a freak!" Arilisa sighed and stood, giving two adults standing near by a smile.

"Hello, my name is Arilisa Le-fay Slytherin. And... I think it would be best if I explained some things about your daughter" Arilisa motioned for the front gate, the children happily ran ahead -much to the Granger's apparent annoyance-. The three adults followed.

"Where do you live? If you don't mind me asking, we're heading for number 8 Heathgate"

"9 Heathgate... Hermione said you were like her?" Mr Granger asked.

"Yes, I'm magical. And I'm so sorry for what you've been through the past years. Raising a magical child when you yourself are not is... god it is problematic. Dudley's parents are probably lucky I'm around in all honesty, having two with them. I've never agreed with letting non-magical raising a magical alone. Nor with waiting until their 11 to start teaching them. But that is beside the point. Yes I am magical, as is Zinnia and Dudley. I've been helping them since they could walk to keep their magic under wraps. Made a safe place for them to exercise it so it doesn't lash out in a public place. All that fun stuff"

"You can..train, magic?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Yes, it's like a muscle, one even you two have. But you can't access it. Hermione can. If you exercise a muscle it gets stronger and you get more control over it. But there's another factor into exercising it. Magic is also like a container. Currently all three of these children are producing too much magic for their bodies to hold, so it overflows as accidental magic, which is what your daughter is doing, by training it that container grows"

"Are there...a lot of you?"

"I believe the current ratio for magical to non magical is one magic for 15 non. However 6 of those non magicals out of that 15 have the ability to produce a magical child due to idiotic magicals casting out squibs -non magical children with magical parents- into the non-magical world, this is what the magical kind call 'muggleborns' or magical children that come from non-magical parents, Zinnia's mother was a muggleborn, Dudley counts as a muggleborn, and so does Hermione"

"Is there...a place we can send Hermione, so she can learn to control her magic?"

"When she's 11 yes. You'll get a letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There's no fee to get into the school, but you will have to pay for uniforms, books and other things she'll need like a potions kit. Until then... would it be okay for me to offer to teach Hermione while I teach Zinnia and Dudley? I can give her the same exercies my two already do, though that probably won't hold them for long... all three have very powerful magic. I'll need to find a way for them to start using spells without doing them without a tool. Can't give them wands, to tightly controlled by the ministry, stupid sods... why don't you come over for tea, I can give Hermione a small exercise and Petunia and Vernon can explain things in more detail"

Both Grangers agreed.

That was the day the Dursley and Granger's bonded over the various shenanigans the three kids got into with accidental magic -of which Zinnia won, having somehow turned herself invisible for 2 hours- while the kids bonded over their ability to do magic.

* * *

A year later Hermione squealed as she ran away from Dudley, both armed with a water gun and soaking wet. Unaware of Zinnia who clung to a tree branch near by armed with a bag of water balloons.

Inside the Dursley and Granger's watch with a smile, towels at the ready. When Arilisa walked through the doorway, happy grin on her face and a briefcase in her hand.

"I figured it out!" she said happily, the four other adults looked at her curiously "Okay so, I explained to you how wand's work. The wood creates a channel between person and core of wand which loops magic around in a circuit until you cast the spell yada yada yada. Magic wand. So, I got to thinking, what other magical substances conduct magic? The answer, magical leathers and cloths do! So, I went around and gather magical leather and cloth and the normal magical cores. I'm going to create, the first ever, magic gloves. They'll act like wands but they won't _be_ wands so the ministry cant do _shit_ about the kids having them. They'll be like the goblin's who channel magic through their daggers and swords and such. Outside the laws concerning the regulation of wand and staff use. And should the ministry go and make a law to get these gloves under their reach...well... I'll just have to keep the votes on my side. Not to hard. They'll be a bit harder to use. Since you can't use the wand motions with them. So the kids will have to learn without the motions, which is fine. I used to skip the wand motions when teaching kids 1000 years ago, if they can do it so can this lot"

20 minutes later a victorious Zinnia walked through the door with Hermione and Dudley following.

"Aunt 'Lisa!" Hermione said, before the three could come inside any further Arilisa cast three drying charms.

"I got the beginnings of a gift for you lot. So come in and I'll explain how this is gonna work" Arilisa said, setting the case and opening it showing a wide range of leathers, cloths and 'wand' cores "I want you to each reach out with your magic and pick out the leather or cloth that calls most to you. If you magic is compatible with it it will feel warm and tingly. After that I want you to go over the other items and again pick out what calls to you, okay? Go"

It took an hour for the children to decide on what called to them most.

Zinnia ended up with Basilisk leather -donated from the Slytherin Basilisk. And Thunderbird feathers -donated from a rather friendly thunderbird near New York in America.

Dudley got Hydra leather -donated from a rather grumpy Hydra in the lower realms and Ukrainian Ironbelly heartstring -brought from a shady marketplace in Australia... what? She wasn't going to approach a Ironbelly _now,_ it was mating season! The old grumpy ones were always worse when on their deathbed during mating season...

While Hermione synchronized with Kitsune cloth -donated from a old Kitsune in Japan and Sphynx hair - donated from a young Sphynx in the middle of the Sahara desert.

Two weeks later Arilisa had successfully made three working magic conducting gloves.

She was proud.

She also refused to make one for Lucifer, much to his sadness.

It was time to start training all three in simple defensive magic, along with simple potions. Mostly however she got them to read there would be class books while reading ahead in their muggle studies. Though she'd buy them the books to continue their non-magical studies at Hogwarts she wanted them as far ahead as possible before they got there so they could spend some time settling in without to much hassle.

After they got the first few spells down without the wand movements -Lumos, Leviosa and the like, even accio (Arilisa would write a apology to Flitwick later once the kids got to Hogwarts)-

By the time the three letters arrived all three would be able to defend themselves from a small but somewhat violent animal, would top their classes for the first two years at Hogwarts (so long as they continued to apply themselves) and had moved ahead three grades with their muggle studies.

All five adults were extremely proud of them.  
Meanwhile between the kids studies they practiced their parts (having long since decided, after hearing about Tom Riddle. Not only would they _save_ the poor idiot from his own mistakes. They were going to do his job _properly_.)  
So they worked their power over their school (outside of their guardians view) by the time they were ready to move onto Hogwarts they'd amassed many loyal muggles to their side. Of course they may not add up to much. But if they had even one influential person in the muggle world... well, you never know. And had the respect and praises of all teachers and students that knew of them. Truly the three of them together were the second coming of Tom Riddle.

Without the urge to cause chaos... or violent chaos. Chaos was Zinnia's second favourite thing, second only to sleep.

The wizarding world wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

:AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Okay, so, I told myself, promised myself. Threatened myself, NOT to start another story while working on Darker Souls but... I am weak. So this story stands side-by-side with my story Darker Souls. As in Arilisa is here and she just got out of the Darker Souls story. You do NOT have to read Darker Souls to understand this story. I repeat DO NOT have to read Darker Souls.

There may be references to it (maybe Arilisa gives Zinnia a picture of Harry or something, gives her the plans to the Chamber of Secrets renovation. I don't know, but anything will be explained in full, not skimped over just because it's been in another story.) but there WILL be references.

There will be three set common things between this series (because it will be, in a way. Arilisa is going to ALL the universe's. Avengers crossover? One day. Assassins? One day. Anything at all? Give me a fandom, I'll look up the fandom and smash 'em together. Love-potion AU? Sure. Time-Travel? I can safely say there will likely be a LOT of time-travel face-planting. I'm sorry, I am weak and I LOVE Time-Travel AU's...the only one I probably WON'T do is to the founders, since, I would have to included two Arilisa's and that's a NO NO. Sorry. No founders for you. Unless I do it for before they have kids... MAYBE founders for you!) anyway, the three common factors.

ONE; Voldemort/Tom will ALWAYS be Bunnymort.  
TWO; Arilisa will ALWAYS appear at least once. Even if it's at the beginning to explain things, set down some ground rules then bugger off to go do something else (likely to happen in the time-travel-face-plants)  
THREE; *insert version of Harry's name* will ALWAYS have some form of animal farm, be it bunnies, magical creatures, muggle creatures, both muggle and magical or all of the previous. Harry will ALWAYS get animals... and will NEVER be an Auror. Unless we go and visit a AU that Arilisa hasn't poke her fingers into and take it from when he's 20 or something. Cause then, then he gets to be an Auror (but not for long...)

ALSO, I will never write; Ginny-Harry, Ron-Harry. GODRIC FORBID DUMBLEDORE AND HARRY WHY THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN EXIST NO OFFENCE BUT WHAT THE FUCK, probably not Severus-Harry or Harry in a romance with more than one person (sorry twins 3 you can have Draco!..sometimes...). Harry and Arilisa, nor Harry-Sirius, Harry-Remus, Harry-any-of-the-older-order-members-really... will NEVER approach romantic foot holds...gods no. Those are really the ships I don't like so... yea.

But do know Harry will not always end up with Tom, probably will often but not always. I'm in love with Harry-Luna. So that might pop up often :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zinnia, Dudley and Hermione meet one Severus Snape.
> 
> Snape, in turn. is shocked into acting like a decent human for once.

Zinnia Lilith Potter was a happy child, she had a brother -cousin-, sister -best friend-, she had her parents -aunt and uncle-, she had her two aunts and uncle -great something grandmother and her 'sisters' parents- and she had magic.

And yet, she wanted something else. Not a pony, a castle, a prince or candy.

No.

She wanted the rest of that small shard her soul absorbed as a baby.  
Ever since Aunt Arilisa had told them about Tom Riddle, that she had a bit of his _soul_ in her own. It was like it opened a gate. Arilisa herself had been shocked when Zinnia had said she wanted to save Tom Riddle's soul -shocked, but not opposed. But Zinnia supposed that had to do with 'Harry'. Her alternate self that had caused Arilisa to seek her out-. That was when she and her siblings had began to plot. What was the point of saving Riddle if he went off to try and take over the world again? No no, that lead to his end once, it was best they do it before he came back, or at least, get it started.

Though their non-magical family had no idea of their plans there was little doubt Arilisa knew of them -she knew _everything_ after all. Hermione claimed listening charms in their den room- but the woman obviously wasn't opposed to their plotting -if some of the books that popped up were anything to do by-. So they didn't worry about really hiding it from her. But their parents were _definitely_ out of the loop.

They had a list. Of all they needed to do while at Hogwarts.

Right at the top was; **unite the bloody houses!** Because discord between people definity made it easier to recruit... if you were put an _end_ to the discord you don't even have to recruit...they just follow you!

Under that was; **find a way to vote in laws, get creature rights up**. Because while having wizards and witches on your side was good. Humanoid Magical creatures make up 40% of the magical community, statically. Assuming at least 20% of the non-creature wizards and witches were on the side of the creatures that's enough to cause a successful uprising. Meaning they needed the creatures on _their_ side.

**Recruit Voldemort's old crowd. And pick up light side too** ; because while getting all of it on the right track was well and good. There was no point in it if Tom/Voldemort decided to pick up his pawns and start a game with Dumbledore again. Meaning they needed to hoard _all_ the pieces.

**Find the black market and take it over.**

Create a proper and functioning underground.

**Create a proper and functioning light over for the underground.**

**Make allies of the Goblins?**

Find a way to get away from the Muggles distance wise but still keep contact.

Find provable fool proof evidence that Muggleborns are from old squib lines. Lessen pureblood rule without ruffling to many feathers.

**Make allies of important teachers in hogwarts.**

Find and make allies of any influential old people- Flamels?

**Find old magical artifacts- anything of high importance. Founders artifacts, supposed Deathly Hallows, other.**

Now, all they had to do was _complete_ the list.

And for that, they had to get their Hogwarts letters.

Zinnia groaned out the front of number 8 Heathgate. Dudley was sitting on the steps chin in one hand, stubbly weaving a levitation spell around a flower so it danced just above the pavement while Hermione sat next to him reading one of Arilisa books on 4X creatures.

They'd been doing this since summer vacation started (two weeks ago) waiting for someone to turn up with the letters, if it was only Zinnia getting a letter it would arrive by owl around this time. But since there was two 'muggleborns' in the area, one living in the same house as a 'halfblood' it was very likely the professor would bring all three letters at once and pick all three up at once to go to Diagon Alley.

The three children of course were prepared for whenever the professor should turn up. Arilisa having given them money pouches at the start of summer as she had something to deal with and couldn't come with them to the alley when they did go -something about another count demon throwing a fit over his rank? They didn't really pay attention-

"I'm _bored_ " Zinnia complained "Hermione, entertain me!" in reply Zinnia found herself buried under a pile of leaves.

"It was _your_ idea to wait out the front of the house _every day_ " Dudley said, making the flower do a backflip.

"I'm just excited! Arilisa never let us go to the Alley before!" Zinnia said, rolling out of the leaf pile, pulling stray leaves out of her hair.

"For good reason, Miss famous one" Hermione said, waving her silvery-white half-gloved hand at Zinnia, pulling the leaves form herself

"Yea yea, I know, I still can't believe that the wizarding world thinks _I_ did something to stop Voldemort. I mean, really. If anything it was mother, like Arilisa said." Zinnia said, taking a seat on Dudley's other side  
"And now the idiot's in Godric knows what state because he threw his soul through a woodchipper" Dudley sighed "And _we_ get to deal with the aftermath!"

"Just goes to know how important naps are during OWL and NEWT years! Don't get enough sleep and you turn into a crazy dark lord with daddy issues" Zinnia said giggling.

"I do believe he had daddy issues before his OWL years Zinnia" Hermione said, eyes lifting up from her book to scan the street again, eyes widening when she saw a dark clothed man that "Hey, you think he's a Hogwarts professor?" she asked, pointing towards the man who was slowly coming towards the house.

"...hooked nose, potion protected hair and skin. 101 buttons. That _has_ to be Professor Snape!" Zinnia said brightly.

All three sat at attention and watched the man, Hermione slipping her book back into her back -featherlight _and_ bottomless, olala-

Possibly, probably, Snape paused at the ward line -which extended from the Dursley's back yard over to the grangers backyard- and turned to look at the three children in surprise "That confirms it, he's magical and since he'd have been thrown back half a mile if he meant harm... he has to be from Hogwarts!" Zinnia said, practically vibrating with excitement as the man came past the wardline, looking between the three children as he stood at the gate "Hermione! Go get mum, Dudley with me!"

Hermione sighed and got up to go inside while Zinnia practically bounced towards the gate with Dudley at her heels "Hullo Professor Snape! My name is Zinnia Potter and this is Dudley Dursley, the girl that just went inside for mum and dad is Hermione Granger, are you here for us? Oh please tell me you are! We've been waiting _years_ to go to the Alley!" Severus looked down at Zinnia and Dudley in surprise. The young girl looking surprisingly like a mix of Lily -gods his dearest Lily-, Narcissa and the late Pandora Lovegood. While the young man, Dudley, Petunia's spawn. The blond boy could almost pass for a mix between the Blacks, Malfoys and Longbottoms. And of course, both had Lily's eyes.

"And how do you know of me young lady?" _and that fact that I'm a professor, and the Alley._ He added internally. In his time teaching dunderheads he long since learned it best to ask one question at a time, lest they go on a rant of needless information.

"Aunt Arilisa told us all about Hogwarts and her teachers. Along with the Alley and magic and who I am and Voldemort. Aunt Arilisa told us _evvvvvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyything_ we would need to know for when we came to the magical world since Arilisa wouldn't be able to help us as much since she's technically interfering with the timeline without due cause which means she's bad and breaking the rules and _you shouldn't do that_ but she doesn't care cause me and Dudley are her's so she says she can break all the rules she wants which is _totally_ unfair since she gets up _us_ for stealing cookies from the cookie jar yet there she goes breaking the realms wide rules of being a demon or something!" Severus stared wide eyed at the child, his mind barely processing what she'd said before she started again "Aunt Arilisa taught us defense and charms and mild transfiguration and potions but I only really liked defense and potions. And she taught us all about animals we might encounter and warned me and Dudley that even though we can talk to them _doesn't mean we can pet them because many of them can eat you_ and that most wizards are stupid, like, really really stupid. For example did you _know_ werewolves can hold jobs because the ministry of magic is the bunch of stupid sobs that wouldn't be able to pour water out of the boot if the instructions were on the heel? Cause, I mean, werewolves only turn on full moon days and other then that most of them only lash out now days because they're hungry! And cold! I would lash out if I was cold and hungry too! It's really really stupid. Magical creature hybrids and magical-humanoid-creatures make up 40% of the magical population and yet most magical communities put them down and don't let them get jobs! If they took up arms, all of them together. And all the people that support them helped them. Then the rest of the magical would be stuffed! And did you know mo-"

Dudley's hand came over Zinnia's mouth "Okay Zinnia I think you've talked enough." Dudley said grinning at the shocked Professor "Please sir, come inside, you can explain all the things you have to to mum then we can go...and I'll find the duck tape for Zinnia."

"Mo fit mudley mn mour meed!" Zinnia said into Dudley's hand, glaring at her brother as he pulled Zinnia away and unclasped the gate.

"Please, come in professor. I'm sorry about Zinnia, she gets easily excitable and she's been waiting for this for two weeks you see..."

"I... see." Severus followed the two children into the house, intent on grilling any adults in the house about 'Arilisa' and that fact that the children not only know a demon but were close? Merlin he felt a headache coming on already. The Professor once again cursed the influx of muggleborns in the past years that pushed 3 of the 4 head of houses to approach children.

"Severus! Is that you?" Severus scowled as a familiar horse faced woman came into view while the two children ran off once their mother was there.

"Petunia, yes hello again..." the Professor greeted.

"Oh my, I didn't realize... when Arilisa mentioned a Severus Snape I didn't connect it to _you_. I never thought you'd be teaching! Gosh, shows how people can change doesn't it? Please come in, would you like some tea?" Petunia asked, leading the man into the home "My husband's at work I'm afraid. It'll just be me to talk to, I'm afraid. But we already know about the in and out of the magical world so I imagine that's all in order..."

"No thank you Petunia, and yes I've gather the children all know...plenty, about magic. And our world. Going from Miss Potter's little rant in the front garden."

"Oh no, gosh that child can't keep her mouth shut for the life of her... well then I suppose we'll have the be the ones explain some things so you don't rat them out to the old coot then?" Petunia asked, setting the bat like man down on the sofa while she sat opposite. Hermione came through from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea with Zinnia and Dudley following.

"Old coot?"

"Dumbledore" Petunia answered, taking a cup of tea for herself while the children sat down around the room, Hermione in a armchair, Zinnia on the arm chair's arm and Dudley next to his mother.

"Ah... if I might enquire, who is Arilisa?" Severus asked, guessing she must have been the one to introduce the family to the in and out of the magical world, along with magic in general.  
His only comfort was he didn't recognize the name from the death eaters, or any of the voldemort fanatic's...

"... before we answer that can we trust you Severus? None of us here can make an unbreakable bond to hold your word but we don't want this reaching Dumbledore, god only knows how he would react." Petunia said seriously, looking at the man from over the top of her tea cup.

"I believe... that would depend on what you have to say. As a professor of Hogwarts i have a duty to oversee the students safely... Miss Potter is particular, due to certain reasons" Severus answered in turn, Petunia paused then to observe the man.

It was to everyone surprise that Arilisa's voice then sounded in the room "My name is Arilisa Le-Fay Slytherin, I am Zinnia and Dudley's great-something-grandmother. I am a demon, I am a countess of Hell and they are my top priority. If I can protect them I will. If I can help them, I will. If they need me to do something. I will do it. They have my loyalty from now until their deaths." Arilisa said, moving around from behind Severus to stand next to Zinnia, ildy casting cleaning charms on her clothing, removing the blood "Sorry to surprise you, things finally got sorted down under and... well, I thought I might check in" Arilisa said, ruffling Dudley's hair and leaning down to kiss the crown of both girls "Miss you three."

"How did it go with the problematic demon?" Petunia asked curiously. Arilisa in turn winced and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Badly. We tried negotiation but... he wouldn't meet us halfway and then my King found out about it and it ended very bloody with the demon now in a personal torture pit..." Arilisa answered before looking down at the kids " _never_ tell Lucifer he has daddy issues kids. _Never_." She refused to add that, in the end it at least got her King out of his castle. Which was a feat nothing had managed in the past 200 years. And the lord of the demons still refused to meet with his father or sibblings. But it was _progress_. Small, but there. And for that she was proud -and a little thankful to the demon that had tried to remove her arm with a rusted butcher's knife-. Turned out, her king was very protective. Maybe she'd have to get herself threatened by God so he went up stairs...?

Better not risk it.

"If I remember correctly, the Dark Lord is part of the Slytherin family, would you loyalty not extend to him as well?" Severus asked, Arilisa grinned.

"You would be correct. If I was married to Nathaniel instead of Noel. You see, Salazar had two sons. Noel, the first and the one I married. And Nathaniel, second and my little brother by law and magic. This these two little monsters come from me and Noel" Arilisa said, placing her hands on Zinnia's and Dudley's shoulders "Young or not so young Mr Riddle or Mr Voldemort on the other hand. Comes from Nathaniel's line. I share no blood with Mr Riddlemort. Any loyalty I hold to him will stem from these two. Not himself."

"I see... and why have you introduced the children to magic early?" Severus asked.

"That, was common sense. The ministry might not like it but beginning training at the younger age gives the magical more strength and control over their magic. I don't care if the Ministry doesn't like it. These kids will have a Dark Lord chasing after them for quite some time. And I refuse. Absolutely refuse. To give him an upper hand. If Mr Riddlemort started using magic at 7 years old. So will these ones. And thinking of upper hands. I have a surprise for you two, Zinnia, Dudley. Now, know I only give you these because you can talk to them and get them to behave, understood?" Both children nodded with wide eyes as Arilisa pulled out two silver-white eggs from her coat "They were near the place we held the negotiations, in the firestorm that followed their parent and siblings were killed. These two are the only survivors."

Hermione squealed as Arilisa handed each child an egg "Those are Occamy eggs!"

"Correct Hermione. I want you two to look after them, and in return they'll protect you. They should be useful in the years to come." Arilisa said before turning to Hermione "They aren't the only ones I found, this little guy has his branch burned, again, only survivor I could find." Arilisa said, reaching into another pocket and pulling out a Bowtruckle, handing the small cute green creature to the bushy haired girl "Since these guys can't talk I thought you might like him, I imagine he might be useful for you, and a good friend."

"Oh he's adorable..." Hermione said, curling her hands around the small creature.

"I'll be sending letters to the ministry to get you two permits for the Occamy's. And you Hermione will get a pass to hold onto a Bowtruckle. Then I'll send a letter to Hogwarts saying you have them. If they say no we'll just threaten to keep Zinnia away. Dumbledore won't let his golden-girl stay in the muggle world. No way, no how" Arilisa said, grinning.

"Well, at least the status is good for one thing." Zinnia said, looking over the egg in her hands "At least until the world gets told Tom isn't dead" Arilisa smiled at Zinnia, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Right, well then I think it's time I head to the ministry, I can talk to the unspeakable's. They should know I'm messing around with the timelines by now. They can sort out the permits. Dudley, Zinnia, if those Occamy's hurt anyone you're in big trouble. Keep them close, when they begin to hatch make sure you're the first person they see. Have fun at the Alley, don't hold back on books. Knowledge is power yada yada yada, behave, I need to go sort out some things down stairs. Maybe go interfere with another version of you now that you're at Hogwarts. Love you all. Don't drive your Professors insane. Tell me when you want the you know what's. Explore the castle. Don't get caught messing things up. Don't go near the third floor corridor. Zinnia, Dudley, be careful around snakes if you head to the secret plac- oh good Godric!"

"What?" Petunia asked, looking at Arilisa curiously while Zinnia giggled. She still found it funny that she used her aunts and uncles as swear words now, even occasionally using her father and mother (Arilisa blamed 'Harry' and other various magical's)

" _I am the worst great-something grandmother oh my magic what in purgatory's name is wrong with me! I forgot Sirius!_ "

"Who?" Zinnia asked

"Your godfather! Ohhhh I left him in Azkaban. Oh a Peter is still free...oh I'm a bad grandmother. I left one of my kids in _jail_ when they're _innocent_ " Arilisa looked down at Zinnia "I need to go kidnap a pet rat. And...oh yes the unspeakables can help with that too...and the goblins, okay. I need to go do this and that and...oh I'm the worst grandmother! Bye dear, love you. Severus stop looking so shocked. Sirius was sneaky he figured it would be smart to switch secret keepers with Peter Pettigrew but Peter was a secret spy and he's alive and at the Weasley's and oh I'm a bad bad grandmother... oh I should go pick those up before they even get a chance to cause stress too... oh this is what I get for relaxing for so many years. PROCRASTINATION IS A CURSE!" the two adults and three children watched wide eyed as Arilisa disappeared.

"So... she just had a fit of insanity again. Did anyone actually catch what she was going on about?" Hermione asked, tucking her Bowtruckle into her hair.

"All I got was she was going to the ministry to get the passes for us to have the Occamy's and Bowtruckle and then...I was lost" Dudley said, Petunia and Zinnia nodded in agreement.

"You, Zinnia have a godfather. And if Arilisa is to be believed he is currently innocent of his crime of betraying your parents to Voldemort and killing 12 muggles and a wizard while the real criminal walks free. He is currently in the worst place imaginable. Azkaban. Run by the dementors any that are held within its walls... are not sane for long" Severus answered.

Zinnia hummed in thoughts "Well, she has to be telling the truth. It's not like she hasn't gone through all this once already with 'Harry'. If my godfather is innocent she'd know. And from her saying she's the worst grandmother means he also shares her blood... I wonder who else we're related to Dudley?"

"If you're related to Black... you at least have Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks. Bellatrix LeStrange and I think the Longbottoms are related to the Black's somewhat closely so Evelyn Longbottom is also a possibility."

"Huh...would you look at that Dudley, we have family and stuff. You know, I totally didn't connect the wizarding inbreeding thing to the fact that we likely have, like, lots of family in the wizarding world." Zinnia said, gently slipping her egg into her pocket and casting layers of cushioning charms over it "Anyway, now ignoring Aunt 'Lisa's insanity and ranting. Shall we go to the Alley now?" Zinnia asked, standing, Dudley follow suit, repeating Zinnia's steps with his own egg, Hermione stood as well, linking arms with Zinnia.

"Yes yes, I believe we should go get your things now... come, we shall be taking the nightbus due to the size of our group."

* * *

Severus sighed as he tapped his wand on the bricks to open the archway, resigned to the fact that the three children would likely try to run off to explore, as others had done before.

It was to his great surprise then, that the three children looked over the alley before turning to him "Where to first, Professor?" Hermione asked. Severus blinked down at the bushy haired girl before looking over the other two. Zinnia for her part was looking starry eyed over the alley but kept her eyes flicking to him as if to make sure he was still there. Dudley was watching the people but still keeping an eye on him. At seeing his look Hermione laughed "We may be children, Professor, but this is a new _magical_ environment. And you are the adult who had knowledge of this area and how to navigate. We may be excited to finally join this world. But we aren't so irresponsible as to lose our tour guide. Merlin knows what kind of harm we could come to."

"Do you have funds?" the Professor asked.

"Yes, Arilisa made sure we had more than enough to last us all not only our first shopping list but a bit of extra." Hermione answered.

"Then I believe trunks should be first..." Severus watched as all three linked hands and lined up behind him.

"Then by all rights, Professor, lead the way." Zinnia said from the middle of the three, eyes scanning over the shops once again.

Severus looked at the children before doing as told, leading the way. Feeling somewhat like a mother duck as the crowds parted for the potions master.

Slipping into the shop for trunks and bags the Professor stood to the side. Believing the children would ask him if they needed advice on what trunks and bags to buy.

The three children asked the small moddles of the various trunks. Ignoring the bags, they all had bags at home -well, Hermione was using hers, but when _wasn't_ she?-

"This one says it's Basilisk leather but it's definitely fake. We could totally sue this shop for false advertising... it's not even the right shade of green" Zinnia muttered, picking up one of the models.

"Sue after we've shopped sister dear..." Hermione muttered "We should get plain black ones. But with silver metals. Will draw near to no attention from the average student but if we get stuck with any snobby purebloods they'll seem nice enough not to draw any horrid comments."

"If we add gems to the clasps to open it will work better for dealing with purebloods. Yet most average's will still pass over them look wise. Won't care" Dudley offered.

"How many compartments though? I know I want one for wizarding clothing, one for muggle, a library room, potions room. Sitting/hide away room and obviously room for any pets like the little Occamy in my pocket" Zinnia said, looking over the various options the enchant sheet offered. Hermione came up next to her to read.

"Dudley, pick out the trunks that look both good and average at the same time." Hermione said, trailing a finger down the list "Here. _Wizarding living space enchantment. Creates a space of any size within the trunk, transfigure and light your way to your own miniature world._ That would work, we can get Aunt 'Lisa to make us up a space for everything back home" Hermione said "So...five compartments. One for wizarding clothing, one for muggle, one for books and potions and potions ingredients, one for other school stuff and the last for the wizarding space...wouldn't be surprised if Aunt 'Lisa can connect the first four compartments to area's inside the wizarding space."

Zinnia nodded. Memorizing the four enchantment numbers -1, security bundle pack, 16, wizarding space, 7 extra space and 2, size changing and feather light combo- and moving the the front counter, tapping the bell and waiting while Dudley and Hermione came up behind her.

"Hello dear" an old lady said, coming through from the back "Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am. We would like three trunks please" Hermione started with a sweet smile.

"Black dragon hide with silver for the metal parts, five compartments. Initials on all, ZLP, DVD and HJG. ZLP should have emeralds on the clasps. DVD topaz and HJG sapphire." Dudley continued, all business.

"We'd also like them to have 4 enchantments placed on them, 1, 2, 7 on the first four compartments and 16 on the fifth. The first two should be able to hold clothing, the third for books and potions/potions ingredients and forth to hold other things." Zinnia smiled sweetly at the old lady, layering on the sweet innocents.

"Oh aren't you three cute!" the Lady said, writing down their order "There, my son will get right on making those for you three. Now normally that would be 130 galleons but for you three, I'll push it down to 80 alright?"

"Oh that's very kind of you ma'am, but we couldn't possibly..." Hermione said, looking down shyly.

"Oh it's nothing deary. You three are just so cute and mature. I wish more kids were like you three. Now, that'll be 80 galleons and I won't take no for an answer!" the old lady said, smiling down at the three. Hermione looked down, muttering something of 'we shouldn't' while Zinnia smiled up at the old lady.

"Oh that's very kind of you ma'am! Thank you so much!" Zinnia said, reaching into the pocket that didn't hold her egg for her money pouch.

"Truly very kind ma'am." Dudley said, following suit. Hermione eventually did the same and they all pooled 80 galleons onto the counter. The old lady counted the money, nodded and slipping it into her own pouch with a smile.

"They'll be done in around an hour, why don't you go get your uniforms if you haven't already, they should be done by then" the Lady said, the three nodded again with thanks, leaving the shop, once they were outside and far enough away the three grinned.

"Well, if you three aren't in Slytherin, I don't know how Hogwarts will ever manage. I am sure you had that outcome planned from the start" Severus said striding up behind them.

"Whaaaaat? Us? Nooooo, that old lady was just very kind. Who are we to refuse such kindness?" Zinnia said with a innocent smile. Severus scoffed.

"Please, Miss Granger protested just enough to sound respectful but not turn her off the offer. You, Miss Potter layered on the innocence so thick I'm surprised you didn't magic yourself into a newborn and you Mr Dursley were thankful enough to make her feel like the deal was a great idea but not enough to make her overwhelmed."

The three children looked to one another with a 'what you gonna do?' look before shrugging "Arilisa taught us how to get the best out of almost anything. If we happened to have mastered the way to get deals through our innocence. Well, it won't last forever, might as well milk it while we can" Zinnia said, turning on her heel to look over the street "Now, uniforms and normal clothing. So... Robes for all Occasions and Twilfitt and Tattling's" Zinnia said, moving to her tippy-toes to try and look over the crowds. Severus rolled his eyes and began to lead the way again.

* * *

At Madam Malkin's they managed to get a slightly edited version of the Hogwarts uniform.  
By the time they were done there they all had 7 crisp white shirts. 4 black waist coats enchanted to the color/trim would take on the theme of whatever house they were put into. Hermione and Zinnia got 3 black skirts and 4 black pants while Dudley got 7 pairs of black pants. And all three got three edited over-robes each. Rather than the baggy oversized robes was more of a coat. Still black but the sleeves were tight to the arms with buttons lining the last half of the forearm and went down the midcalf at the back and their knees at the front. And of course, the inside was enchanted to their house colours. And of course the mandatory ties. 5 each and dragonhide gloves. All enchanted to resize to fit them so they wouldn't have to come back -lifting the cost far over what would be comfortable but, it was a good investment-

All of it, adding up to 220 galleons, pushed down to 190 galleons.

At Twilfitt and Tattling's they got dressy everyday clothing that honestly looked almost muggle. But old muggle.

Zinnia and Hermione were in love as soon as they saw the inside of the store.

While Dudley kept to dress shirts of various shades, black or grey pants. Waistcoats and normal coats, along with dress shoes and dragonhide boots. Hermione and Zinnia went all out, getting dress shirts of various shades, pants and skirts. Waistcoats and coats. Two dresses that the girls adored, boots, heels, sandals and flats. All items again with the resizing charms.

Dudley swore then and there that he wasn't coming back with the girls to that shop.

The total came up to 637 galleons, with no discount.

All three children were lucky Snape waited outside and the Le-Fay vaults had been given a lot of time to build up interest.

* * *

The three followed the clothing run with books. Oh so many books.

All three shop owners had nearly fainted when the three children came up to the counter with less books than they actually wanted (Snape refused to let them buy anything above fourth year level unless it had to do with potions...)

The book run added up to a amount of 168 galleons.

* * *

Following the books they decided to go pick up their trunks -if only to drop off the items they'd gotten, since Hermione's bag was beginning to get heavy. This was then followed up by a trip to the Odd's and End's shop as Dudley called it for various things they'd need for classes. Then to the cauldron shop for cauldrons. Then the the two potions shops for potions supplies. And finally, Ollivander's for their wands. Where the old man had started at all of them in shock, or more their gloves. Before getting onto business. Muttering off in his normal way.

Hermione ended up with her 10¾",vine wood and dragon heartstring. Dudley got 13", Red Oak and Dragon Heartstring.

Zinnia's was where it took a turn. While the wood of her bonded -Holly- and the tail feather bonded, the young girl felt something missing.

"That, my dear, is because you bonded so closely with your Basilisk leather and Thunderbird feathers. The only way I could bring the wand close to you would be to mix such items. But alas I have nothing from a Basilisk nor anything from a Thunderbird. I'm sorry my dear."

Zinnia frowned down at her wand. Tracing the wood's lines with her fingers then to her glove. The dark green leather that encased the palm of her hand. The fingerless item that allowed her to do what people would believe to be wandless magic... and a item she'd truly grown fond of in the past years. "It's okay sir. The wand is mine as is, I can feel that, to change her would be a crime. Just like it'd be a crime to change my glove" Zinnia said, smiling as she slipped the wand up her sleeve.

"You're welcome Miss Potter. That will be a total of 21 galleons for the three of you."

The three paid and left the store.

"Right then, is that everything?" Severus asked, looking down at the three children.

"An owl, we'll need an owl to send letters to mum and dad..." Hermione said, looking around.

Severus sighed, leading the way to the owl shop where Zinnia instantly picked out a snowy owl which seemed to have adopted the three children as much as the three children had adopted it. Paying for the owl and all it was need. Severus was finally able to drop the three back home and head back to Hogwarts himself.

While not a copy of James Potter. Zinnia Potter and her 'siblings'...Severus had a feeling they'd cause just as much of a stir as the Marauders did.

Reluctantly, Severus continued to prepare for the new year. Cursing his vow to protect the Potter child and his inability to quit his job as a Hogwarts Professor.

* * *

:AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, so, i might focus a few chapters of this story before continuing with Darker Souls (i WILL write chapter 13!...eventually.) hope you all enjoy this chapter. Honestly this story is writing itself more than Darker Souls was.

Also, i made up the family tree for Arilisa's line! (or more, the complete Slytherin line. So from Sal-Tom-Harry. With it branching off to show the Black, Neville and Luna :3) if you want to see it its on my Tumblr since i couldn't figure out how to put it here on FFnet or Ao3. sorry dears. So, my Tumblr is Runa-Lokidottir if you wanna go hunt that down :3

o/


	3. Chapter 3

Zinnia sighed as she watched her egg that sat on a pillow in the sunlight, various books scattered around her, the study planner Hermione gave her trapped somewhere within the pages. Dudley was out shopping with mum, while Hermione was out with her parents before Hogwarts started, and so she was home alone.

It had been three weeks since they'd gone to Diagon Alley, Arilisa had visited once and fixed up their trunks, so they now had a space around the size of the land their house sat on of open grass with a few bushes and trees scattered around and a stream down the middle. The actual trunk connected in through a tree house that was in the middle of the land in a huge tree. Each tree house add a large wall bookshelf for all their books. A small area for potions which connected to their potions compartment, a small area for food storage. A space to sit, and place to sleep, a wardrobe which connected to their clothing compartments and a chest which connected to their extra's compartment- before leaving again saying she was sorting out her godfather's case with the unspeakables and Goblins. That she was doing something else with the Goblins, something about secret renovations in Hogwarts. Zinnia supposed she'd finally gotten around to doing the same renovations in the chamber of secrets her alternate 'Harry' self had done.

Her and Dudley's permits for the Occamy's (or any other 4X creature) had arrived a week before. Apparently, since Celestial tongues could speak to them they could keep any creature except 5X's. Zinnia thought it was somewhat silly, giving two 11 year olds two 4X creatures, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be rejecting the Occamy. No no, she'd treasure and spoil the little creature. But still. The wizarding world is stupid. Hermione was also allowed to keep her Bowtruckle (which she'd called Twilly.) They'd also got permission from Dumbledore to bring the creatures to Hogwarts (not like he could refuse, since Arilisa (writing as Petunia) said that if they couldn't all three would go to Illvermorny.)

They'd decided to call the owl Snow, not very original but they all liked it, Snow included. Snow tended to stay around Petunia more than anyone.

Zinnia sighed again, lifting a finger to poke the egg. Jumping in surprise when it cracked "oh no, oh no oh no, did I do that? What have I done, ohhh no no no no no!" Zinnia sat up looking around in panic as the egg continued to crack. Zinnia paused her panicking when she heard a chirpy-hiss like sound "oh my, Merlin, you're hatching!" Zinnia exclaimed, watching in awe as some of the shell feel away to reveal a yellow-cream beak. The Occamy made the same chirping-hiss again /Hello? Little one?/ Zinnia barely noticed her own voice changing into the same chirping-hiss, the Occamy chirped again /it's okay little one, mummy's here. Come out of your shell/ The Occamy chirped and hissed, spinning around until the egg fell sideways, allowing the Occamy to fall onto the pillow and grow to around the length of Zinnia's height.

The Occamy was coloured in dark blues, reds, and purples with big yellow eyes. Two wings folded on the side of its body around half way down. It curled up and looked at Zinnia /hello Little one, aren't you cute! You hungry?/ The Occamy hissed in what Zinnia assumed was an affirmative. Zinnia held out her hand and accio'd the sealed bag that contained various small insects Dudley had collected -all were dead to prevent them running away-. Reaching into the bag she grabbed a medium sized grasshopper and held it out to the Occamy who reacted instantly, lurching forward to steal the bug out of her hand /good little one... what should I call you I wonder? Are you a boy or a girl?/ Zinnia narrowed her eyes and looked over the creature. Something to her screamed that it was a female /how about... Fae? You look like a Fae to me./ The newly dubbed Fae chirped, looking towards the bag of insects. Zinnia smiled a got a few more from the bag, holding them out on the flat palm towards Fae, who in return ate them happily.

* * *

Zinnia spent the rest of the afternoon out in the back garden, altering between chirp-hissing at Fae and speaking english, pointing to various things and saying what they were in both languages. Though in return she just got wordless hiss-chirps or chirp-hisses. Zinnia didn't mind. You couldn't expect a new born to be speaking perfectly. Even animals had to learn their languages. Still Zinnia spent the afternoon until Dudley and her parents got home trying to explain what things were to her Occamy.

/now there'll be three more people in the house okay Fae? One can speak like us, but the other two can't. And you should hurt any of them, okay? There'll also be another Occamy around soon. You can't hurt them either/ Zinnia said. In reply she got a happy chirp /I'm going to take that as you understand and will behave/ Zinnia said, the Occamy was wrapped around her shoulder, it's little head looking at its surroundings then back to her. Occasionally Fae bit her hair and pulled to get her to look at something. It was cute, really. If a bit painful. Fae hissed and moved around her so she was looking at the door inside, Fae continued to hiss, flaring her wings as Zinnia turned around herself to see Dudley at the door, his own Occamy around his shoulders. This one was lighter, pale blue, green and white, going through the same motions as Fae.

Zinnia sighed. It seemed the siblings wouldn't be getting along straight away.

* * *

After they managed to get Fae and Eric -Dudley's Occamy- to accept being in the same room together- they in no way had the budding sibling bond Zinnia and Dudley had, though the two seemed content to talk nonsense to one another, from about two meters away- the second problem of the evening turned up, in the way of, they both tried to eat Twilly, and continued to try for an hour. Which resulted in one traumatized bowtruckle and two sulking Occamy hatchlings.

Joint family saturday night dinner was a tense affair after that. With Hermione constantly making sure Twilly was hidden, the adults wanting to hold the Occamy's but both rejecting them and both Zinnia and Dudley discovering that Occamy's really shouldn't eat steak.

Really. Really shouldn't.

Never feed a Occamy steak.

Their vomit is all bugs.

All bugs. Half digested bugs. Not fun. At all. (thank Merlin for cleaning charms)

* * *

Zinnia, Dudley and Hermione grinned at their parents at the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4. Already dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms with bags over their shoulders.

Trunks shrunken and in their pockets, Fae, Eric and Twilly hidden away. Goodbyes had already been said, hugs given out.

They slipped through the passageway just in time to avoid the clan of redheads shouting about muggles.

"This is it" Zinnia said, looking at the large red train "we're finally going to Hogwarts."

Dudley and Hermione stood to either side of Zinnia, looking at the train as well. "Hogwarts... think she'll be anything like home?" Dudley asked, looking over the crowds gathering around the station.

"From what Arilisa says, it'll be our home away from home" Hermione answered "come on, let's get a compartment" the other two nodded and followed Hermione onto the train, slipping into a empty compart. Both Zinnia and Dudley took the two window seats while Hermione sat next to Dudley and pulled out a book from her bag.

/Zia, new/ Zinnia smiled down at Fae who had her head poking out of her collar, no thicker than her pointer finger with how small she'd shrunken, looking at all the people outside the train, while the hatching couldn't speak in full, she was progressing (which was more than could be said for Eric, Zinnia said it was because she talked to Fae more than Dudley did Eric, Dudley insisted it was because Eric was a late bloomer)

/yeah Fae, we're going to Hogwarts, so lots of new people, you remember I told you that, right?/ Zinnia said, lifting a finger to pet along Fae's head.

/Hogwarts/ Fae repeated, looking up at Zinnia /Home?/

/sort of. Take a nap Fae, then you can watch the countryside go by/ Fae blinked up at Zinnia before stretching out and nudging her cheek with her beak before curling back into her collar.

"You spoil her" Dudley said, referring to how close Zinnia kept Fae at all times, Eric was, currently, sitting in a nest in Dudley's trunk, most likely napping or feasting on insects.

"I know, but Fae deserves to be spoiled!" Zinnia replied, curling her feet under herself and looking out of the glass watching a large group to redheads try and push their way through the crowd "hey Dudley, 'Mione, what do you think it would be like to have a family that large?" Zinnia asked, tilting her head towards the large family.

"Chaotic" Hermione answered after looking up for a moment, instantly returning to her book after.

"Interesting" Dudley answered in turn, watching the red heads as they finally managed to get onto the train. Then watching as a the youngest male ran out to get a toad before running back in. Zinnia hummed, nodding in agreement to both before pulling out some of her math worksheets, deciding to work on them. The three were totally ignored the whole trip.

* * *

Zinnia looked over the head table as she and the rest of the first years walked into the great hall. She could spot out Severus, Hagrid who'd delivered her to the Dursley's. McGonagall who'd protested. Dumbledore, her supposed magical guardian. The 11 year old rose a brow when his eyes sought out hers.

Zinnia zoned out through the sorting until it got to Dudley's name. Perking up as her brother walked to the chair and allowed McGonagall to place the hat on his head. Whispers went through the hall at his uniform while the hat feel over his eyes.

Zinnia and Hermione linked hands as they waited for Dudley's sorting. After some time the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dudley grinned pleased as he walked down the steps and towards Gryffindor.

When Hermione was called it took a fair bit longer for the hat to decide on a house, until finally "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione smiled at Zinnia before moving to join Dudley in Gryffindor.

Finally, Zinnia was called. Moving up to the stool she heard more then saw the whole school hold their breathe. Sitting and bowing her head as the hat feel onto it she waited

" _As complicated as Miss Granger and Mr Dursley I see"_ the hat chuckled as he sorted through Zinnia's head, while Zinnia chose to just let the hat do its thing. The hat knew best. The hat was an ancient artifact that had only ever regretted its choices twice in its history. and she was a 11 year old girl. She wouldn't argue " _very brave of you to trust me like that... but still, your Slytherin outweighs your Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw._ "

" _Slytherin then?_ " Zinnia asked.

" _Try not to take the same path as Mr Riddle won't you?_ "

" _I promise I'll behave_ " Zinnia said, kicking her feet back and forth.

" _Very well. Say hello to Arilisa for me won't you? Tell her Fawkes misses her_ " "SLYTHERIN!"

Zinnia looked down at her tie as it changed to green and silver as McGonagall removed the hat, looking up to see various shocked faces. Before turning to Severus and giving him a cheeky grin.

"At least you were right about one of us Professor!" Zinnia called, spinning on her heel and skipping over to the Slytherin table. Humming the Doctor Who theme.

The sorting continued, Dumbledore's mad speech following paired with the warning not to go near the third floor corridor. Which was followed by food appearing on the table.

Zinnia continued to hum as she filled her plate. Ignoring the Slytherins looking at her in confusion, distaste or curiosity.

Flipping her goblet over and placing some chicken on the base of it, she hooked Fae out of her collar. /Fae darling, Dinner time/ Fae blinked sleepily at up Zinnia before looking over the students at the table.

/people?/ Fae asked as the Slytherins looked at the Occamy in surprise.

/we're at Hogwarts dear. Come on, grow a bit, it's time for Dinner/ Fae looked at Zinnia, hissing wordlessly and butting her head against her cheek and growing slightly as Zinnia put her down near the upturned goblet, as her Occamy began to eat, so did she. Until finally, halfway through her meal, she sighed and looked at the other Slytherins.

"If you have questions, then by all rights ask them" Zinnia said.

"Why are you in Slytherin? You're Potter!" the pug faced girl asked.

"I believe, the same reason you are in Slytherin. The Hat called it." Zinnia said

"You killed the Dark Lord" a dark skinned boy said.

"Supposedly." Zinnia replied.

"Supposedly? You mean to say you didn't?" and white haired boy asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Maybe it was me, maybe it was my mother. Maybe he's alive, maybe he's not. The fact of the matter is no one knows but him. I was a babe and any other witnesses were murdered that night. So, unfortunately, what happened that night is a mystery." Zinnia said, taking a bite of her chicken.

"But why are you in Slytherin? I mean...you're supposed to be Dumbledore's Golden Girl" another boy asked.

"That is a name I've never been called before and the next person that calls me that will get hexed into next week" Zinnia said, spinning her fork in her hand as the dinner's disappeared "I have had contact with 3 magical people before my Hogwarts letter. Dudley and Hermione who are both at my level and my aunt. I don't care for Dumbledore, nor Voldemort. I care for my family and one other. I am not anyone's girl. I am grey. If I am in Slytherin it is because I have a goal in mind which I _will_ achieve. It is because I am cunning enough to get my way when I truly want it and I am strong enough not to bow to the stigma that effects my f- my house. That is all. I am not a dark witch nor a light witch, I am not against Muggles nor do I believe we should be as close to them as we are now. I am not pro pureblood nor am I pro muggleborn. That is all" Zinnia said, scooping some ice cream into a bowl.

"And... what is your goal?" the white haired boy asked again.

Zinnia smiled sadly "Save a soul. Maybe save the wizarding world along the way."

Zinnia ignored any other questions after that, instead choosing to eat her fill of sweets. Allowing Fae to curl around her neck and following the prefects down to the dungeons in silence, ignoring the other students.

When they got into the dungeons, the first years lined up and got a low down on the rules then the Slytherin specific rules.

Zinnia stood in the back, mostly ignoring them. She knew the rules already. Instead she looked over the common room and couldn't help but wonder how much of it had been changed by Nathaniel Slytherin. Rather than Salazar's original design. It was dark and depressing. And while Salazar was a cold man he valued to comfort of his students. This common room felt cold. Uncomfortable. Stiff.

When the students dispersed around the room, moving to find seats to talk with one another Zinnia walked around, trailing her fingers lightly over the dark leather and wood of the furniture. Tracing the eye holes of the skulls on the mantle. When she came to it, pausing to look at the empty space above the fire.

"They say Salazar's portrait use to sit there" Zinnia turned to see the white haired boy "I don't believe I introduced myself at the table. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

Zinnia turned back to the empty space "good evening heir Malfoy. You're right, it used to, near 1000 years ago. But was taken down by his son when he came back to Hogwarts during his renovations of not only the Slytherin dorms but also the Chamber of Secrets." Zinnia bit her lip as she looked around the common room, no one was paying attention to her or Draco. Slipping a hand into her coat's pocket she carefully pulled out a picture of the Slytherin family. Salazar, Noel, Nathaniel- Saline, Arilisa and Sophia. Salazar and Saline were somewhere in their 40's. With Noel, Nathaniel, Arilisa and Sophia around 15.

Carefully Zinnia took the skulls on the mantle and placed them closely together, focusing and willing her magic to change them into a large and stylish frame- she may not have been good or experienced at Transfiguration, but her will for it to happen was enough to make the change, even if it wasted a lot of magic. She followed the transfiguration by placing a permanent freezing charm on it- locking the change in place.

She then sat the picture in and cast an enlarging charm at it. Watching it as it grew to fit the frame. Draco stood shocked as Zinnia hung the picture.

"There. Now the Slytherin family can watch over the Slytherin house" Zinnia said proudly, casting a permanent sticking charm then layering on the protections she knew of -it wouldn't do for someone to try and burn the picture-

"Where did you get that?" Draco finally asked, looking at the six people smiling in the picture.

"Family friend." Zinnia said, turning on her heel and walking away. She'd make small changes to the common room over time. She paused at the foot of the stairs, turning her eyes over the common room "attention if you would!" Zinnia called, effectively drawing the attention of the house "I just put a picture above the fireplace. If I find out _anyone_ has tried to harm or remove it. I will set my Occamy on you without mercy." as if to back up her words Fae grew more and spread her wings, glaring at the students.

Turning on her heel before anyone had time to speak. Zinnia went to bed.

* * *

Zinnia migrated to Gryffindor the next morning, ignoring the looks the other Gryffindors gave her. Sliding into the seat next to Hermione with Fae proudly wrapped around her neck, Hermione promptly hid Twilly back into her hair and continued eat while Zinnia dished up some food for Fae and then herself.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked once Zinnia had served herself, looking over her timetable. No doubt having gotten it from McGonagall not long after she'd seated, her own came floating towards her not soon after she'd sat.

"Good, the Slytherin's are cautious of me, more so after I put Arilisa's picture up in the common room, but they haven't tried anything, regardless I still placed Arilisa's warding dome over my bed, I'm not keen on being hexed while I sleep" Zinnia answered, taking a bite of her breakfast "you?"

"Decently, Gryffindor's common room is nice, home-y" Hermione said "what's the state of Slytherin?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't done by Salazar, edited by Nathaniel most definitely. If Salazar saw it, I dare say dearest distant uncle would be in for a scolding." Zinnia said nodding to Dudley as he sat next to Hermione "morning Dudley, how'd you sleep?"

Dudley grunted, severing himself a large portion of bacon and eggs "what's our first class?"

"That would be Potions with Professor Snape." Hermione answered "we have until 9.45 to get to the potions classroom, Zinnia do you know the way? It's in the dungeons."

Zinnia hummed, looking up at the slightly cloudy sky "first years potions...likely mild use and easy brew, not longer than 30 minutes time each potion... so staple ingredients. I'd say between the stairs to the dungeons and 10 doors down. They'd want to keep it fairly dry but still dark a damp, and away from magic, if that makes sense, any Potions Master worth his salt wouldn't allow the first year ingredients they provide any lower. There's a reason we bring our own staple ingredients, the common ones can't be sorted in the same conditions as the rare ones and ambient magic messes with them" Zinnia answered, finishing off her breakfast.

Hermione nodded "Shall we wander then?" she asked, standing from her seat. Zinnia nodded, quickly writing a thank you note to the house elves and left it on her empty plate, raising a brow at Dudley as he grabbed more food and wrapped it, slipping it into his pocket.

"What? Just because you two got here early doesn't mean I was done" he defended, Zinnia smiled and walked away with Dudley and Hermione by her side. They'd wander until they needed to head to potions.

* * *

I was gonna make this longer but I sorta ran out of effort for this chapter... ah well, have an update! Enjoy and all that. also im so so so soooooo sorry, im a bad person. i started writing another fic (technically two, but the second idea hasn't been written up yet) so now im multi-writing 3-4 stories... IM SORRY I AM WEAK AND HAVE NO SELF RESTRAINT!

the first one is a Arilisa-solo fic where she hangs out with the doctor starting with Martha's run. the second is a Harry hangs out with the Doctor i dont know where in the timeline. im sorry. i promise i'll try and keep updates coming for this and Darker Souls! also, Occamy speak shall be /*********/ okay? it was going to me /******/ but site doesn't like that one bit so, one / :3 hope you enjoy the chapter  
  
ey, i lied. (that's gonna be a common theme isn't it? crap...) Arilisa's run with the Doctor will start with the beginning of 10. will Arilisa make a crack about him looking similar to Barty? maybeeeeeeee... not. anyway. back to writing. here's your update. kudos, comment. flame me for not keeping my word and ruining Doctor who but throwing Arilisa into his timeline... i dont care but please, talk to me, remind me that your there :3


End file.
